The Party: Halloween w the Cullens
by Anne Shirley Cullen
Summary: This is what I imagine Halloween would be like with the Cullen Family. I am including Jacob with them. I put this to teen for one word. This story is now complete. Try to read all six chapters. It makes more sense.
1. Chapter 1 The Party

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight. I would like Stephenie Meyer for creating the characters and thinking up the story. I would also like to thank my unofficcal Beta Reader Peroxide for helping with my grammar and punctuation. Also, let me know what you think. If there are sparks, let me know and I will gladly fix them. Finally, I am read editing the story. Trying to pick up some spelling and grammar or syntax mistakes. So here is the corrected version.**_

* * *

**The Party**

The Days Leading to Halloween

**Renesmee POV**

It was lunchtime at school for the Cullen's. There was a buzz around the cafeteria considering Halloween. I turned to notice Alice who looked as she was daydreaming. But I knew the truth; Alice was having a vision of something.

"No!" growled Dad at Alice and silently rolled his eyes. It is comical to see him do so; he never stares to the ceiling first like everybody else. He rolls his eyes by staring at the floor first then looking at the ceiling.

"Oh come on Edward" Alice raised her voice barely to a whisper. "It would be fun."

"No." Dad growled once more. "I am not dressing up in that get up."

"Dressing up in what get up? Edward." having finally noticed his and Alice's conversation. It feels awkward to me; having to call my dad by his name at school. I still haven't gotten used to it.

_This was my first year attending public school since I the growths spurts stopped. My dad finally gave in this year, but only after my mom and Jacob teamed up on him saying, "Didn't you always want Bella to have a normal human life?" Well, we can all infer how that ended. Jacob was the one to convince my dad. "At least she could be the one to fulfill that dream."_

"Alice, saw me dressing up as Louis and is attempting to get me to do it for Halloween." was all he said before turning around to kiss my mom full on the lips.

"Louis who?" I asked.

"Louis from Interview with A Vampire." He responded while staring at me like this was my fault. I put my hand on his silently showing him that I had no clue as to what he was talking about.

"Yeah right." he responded a little too loud so that the table near ours turned to see what was going on.

"What's worse," he continued, "is that Alice imagined me wearing a frilly shirt, my hair in a ponytail tied with a ribbon, and the whole shah-bang. "

Which at this point Emmett started laughing and this just made dad even more embarrassed.

"Edward" Alice responded, "You know I don't just imagine people and what they're wearing. I actually see them. Don't forget the dead toy rat you're holding in your hand. I saw that too."

I try to stifle a giggle along with the rest of my family. Knowing full well it didn't really matter if it was stifled or not. He would already know how funny we all thought it was.

"Edward, will you calm down?" Jasper said, "You're making me edgy. So, if you don't want me to go all Donner Party on the school here. I would really appreciate it if you would just calm down."

"Sure, Jazz." my dad said. "Oh, by the way Alice saw you as Lestat."

"What?" Jasper turned to Alice, "He's kidding right?"

"I'm afraid not, Jasper. You would really make a prefect Lestat." Alice replied and pecked Jasper on the cheek.

Emmett responded by laughing and trying to say in his out burst "How appropriate!"

"Don't start laughing to quickly, Emmett," my dad continued to say "Nessie, just imagined you as Count Dracula."

In which Emmett just laugh harder. And doing his best imitation of a Romanian accent quoted Dracula's line from the movies "I want to suck your blood."

I couldn't stop myself; I had to let out such a laugh that the entire cafeteria heard.

"What's so funny?" my Aunt Rosalie finally looked up having spent most of the time during the conversation reapplying her lipstick.

I shook my head.

"Talk about dumb blonds" mom said sarcastically.

"I expect that coming from the mutt," Rosalie growled. She pouted and said in a hurt voice, "But I thought you were my friend, Bella." Emphasizing on the word- "were"; to my mom. My mom just looked at Rosalie and shrugged.

"It just what Emmett was saying" I replied. I placed my hand on Rosalie's and started replaying the seen for her up to the point when she joined in the conversation.

Rosalie giggled at Emmett self-ridiculing joke for a while. After she was done, she turned to Emmett and said. "I knew there was more to you than just your climbing ability, for me call you my little monkey man."

" So, Alice when are we going to have the Halloween party?" I asked turning to Alice.

"Hmm." Alice thought, "I think on the night of Halloween would be great."

"Yeah we wouldn't what the Voulturi to come, and ruined it now would we?" I joked.

"That's not funny, Nessie." my dad growled.

"Sorry, Edward." I said with all the sincerity I could mange. "But, in all honesty it's really the only day we can almost truly be ourselves."

"Sure, by dressing up as our fictional counter-parts."

"Well, we could always dress up a famous fictional couples." I replied sarcastically then continued to say, "Yeah, you and Bella could be Romeo and Juliette."

Dad responded by groaning and looking around the cafeteria disgustingly. Alice in return became more cheerful and started babbling about what should be served at the party and the house was going to be decorated. Just like Alice not to care that the out come could be any different.

"Fine, have it your way. And, when did you become just as annoying and ruthless as Alice?"

I laughed and replied, "I guess she just rubbed off on me."

Dad, could do nothing but shake his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb out of frustration.

Soon lunch was almost over, and afternoon classes were about to start. So I gathered up my books, coat, and purse. Then I went to toss away my uneaten lunch in the garbage. I had three more classes to go to, the last being home economics with Aunt Alice. I couldn't wait; I knew we would not be paying attention to Ms. Jones. The reason would be that Aunt Alice would want my opinion on what we would be serving at the party. It was the longest two hours of my life when I finally heard the bell announcing my last class of the day. I sprinted to Home Economics, and was met by Aunt Alice waiting at the front door for me.

We barely entered the classroom when Alice started saying, "So I was thinking of the Party. I have the decorations figured out. I want to go very Hollywood with it. I'm thinking coffins, moats, and spider-webs. However, I don't want Edward to be to mad at me so I think the foods should somewhat be unconventional."

"Yeah, your right Edward is a little peeved at us already. So, how about we mix it up a little bit it is Halloween after all?"

"Sure that would work Nessie!" Alice said then continued, "Oh, I see where you're going. Add in a little magic."

"Yes, more along the lines of the Harry Potter series. Such as instead of serving blood punch, we can serve Pumpkin Juice and Butter Beer to drink."

"So, the drinks are covered. What about food to eat for those who do?" Alice paused and thought "Ooh, chocolate frogs and turkey legs. And, you can never go wrong with pizza."

I finally looked up at the clock and noticed that there was on fifteen minutes of class left and we were supposed to make a pineapple upside-down cake. I looked over to Alice asking silently, what the heck are we going to do? Alice had no clue. I knew the car ride home wasn't going to be pleasant. School life is bad enough, and you add a mind reader to it just makes it worse.

Lying is always out of the equation.

Finally, the last bell of the day rang indicating school was over for today. As usual everyone was waiting by Uncle Emmett's Jeep and Dad's Volvo waiting for Alice and me to arrive. As I predicted Dad was clearly mad that my home economics class assignment was not done.

That night was interesting. Dad (who was actually now a year older) was lecturing me. On top of that Alice was (as dad puts it) being very annoying for someone so small. Alice was doing her best to convince Carlisle and Esme to dress up for the party as well. It ended in an argument, between Alice and Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2 Grandfather Carlisle Outrage

Grandfather Carlisle always the cool collective one lost it and yelled at Alice "NO! We are not having the house decorated in that manner. I am NOT going to have my house covered in cobwebs and filled with coffins."

"But it will be fun." Alice whined.

"No Alice! I mean it! There is no way in hell, I am going to let you decorate this house using those stereotypes." Carlisle continued.

Alice replied, "That's just it Carlisle. Those stereotypes are what is going to make the party a success."

Carlisle sighed, "Fine Alice! However, I am not going to dress up as a Hollywood vampire."

Ok, Carlisle. Alice gave in, "However, you and Esme will have to dress up as another character from the vampire books and movies."

Dad started laughing when he heard what specific characters Alice had in mind for my grandparents.

"What is so funny, Edward?" Grandfather asked unintentionally yelling at dad.

"It just Alice's idea of keeping with the theme." Dad responded causally, continued, "Alice just decided since

Emmett is going as Count Dracula and Rose as Lucy. She should dress Esme and you as Jonathan and Mina."

With that Grandfather storm off into is study.

I couldn't help laughing after that. Since, Dad just helped Aunt Alice win that argument inadvertently. Finally I was able to stop laughing thanks to Uncle Jasper who was using his gift.

"So" collecting my breath "Aunt Alice who are you and mom going to be?" I asked although I had an idea.

"I was thinking to dress your mom as Claudia since your dad it going as Louis" Aunt Alice answered. "However, I'm not sure of myself."

"Ha!" Uncle Emmett and Dad scoffed simultaneously.

Aunt Alice looked at them, "Well, I don't defensively.

"Hmm," I thought, "If Uncle Jasper is going as Lestat, maybe you could go as Lestat's cross dressing mom. Dressed in 1700 regal attire."

"Yes that could work." Alice said thoughtfully.

"So, who I am I going to be?" I asked. "And, what about Jacob?"

Uncle Emmett started laughing suddenly. I looked at him, then to Alice who had that glazed over look again.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't take it anymore and looked at dad who shook his head in annoyance.

"That would definitely work, Emmett." Alice said after awhile, then turned to me "Emmett imagined you as Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It happens to be both a movie and TV series."

"OK that covers me. What about Jacob?"

"Emmett picture Jacob as Angel, the vampire that's in love with Buffy." Dad moaned.

"I still don't see why Uncle Emmett thinks its so funny." I responded annoyed.

"Nessie, its funny to me," Uncle Emmett continued between laughs, "because Buffy is supposed to kick Vampires butts. Yet, shes sleeping with the enemy."

"Oh" I muttered. Then started laughing at the idea, when it dawned on me. Uncle Emmett would think it so funny because Jacob and I were together. From the outsider point of view a human was dating a vampire. However, from my family's POV, the Vampire was dating a werewolf. Like Uncle Emmett said I was sleeping with the enemy. As if that ever would happen before marriage with a mind reader for a dad.

**I would like to thank my better reader once again PEROXIDE helps me with my grammer.**

**Please review.**

**College started back I might not get to the actually party and costume detail soon**


	3. Chapter 3 Invitations

**Thanks again to my Beta PEROXIDE. I could not do this with out her help and insightful Ideas. I want to give a shout out to Stephanie Meyers for giving the world the Twilight Saga. I really hope she will continue with Midnight Sun (Edwards Point of View). **

**I do enjoy some of fan fiction ones don't be mad at me. It would still be better coming from Ms. Meyer's imagination.**

Invitations

Renesmee POV

That night Grandmother Esme was making her famous Lasagna for Jacob and me. I was watching her pull out the Garlic Powder, before I could say a word Aunt Alice came running in. Yelling "That's a great idea for the Invitations. I love it!"

"What are you talking about Alice?" both Grandmother Esme and Jacob said at once.

" I was…" however before I could say another word my dad finished for me.

"Nessie was going to tell Alice that the invitations should be a wooden stake through the heart, a vial with a cross, and the piece de resistance garlic powder container. " dad said.

While upstairs in his study Grandfather Carlisle growled with an exasperated tone. As if, he was saying, "What is this world coming to?" I could picture him doing Dad's trademark of pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh c'mon, Dad! Can anyone finish a sentence on their own?" I said sarcastically.

Dad just shook his head and replied with the same sarcastic tone, "Na-uh".

"Alice, what about the actual invitations?" I continued ignoring my dad.

"I saw that Rosalie, your mom, and you; would cut out (valentine) heart shapes. While Esme, your dad, and I will actually write out the actual invitations itself." Alice said excitedly.

"Alice, Didn't I tell you about a million times that you should ask us first." Grandmother Esme reprimanded Alice, and then continued on with "Before you volunteer us to help out with organizing these parties. I'm sure Edward would rather be doing something else with his time."

"Yes, Alice, Mom is correct. I rather be playing my piano than writing the silly invitations." Dad said putting in his two bits.

"Excuse me! You rather be doing what? Edward." Mom yelled from the family room, reading Withering Heights for the trillionth time.

"Oops, sorry love." dad said apologetically. "But, I do not believe Nessie would have enjoyed listening to me say I rather be making out with my wife."

"Yuck! Dad, did you really have to put that into my head?" I answered.

"Honestly, Edward I agree with Nessie. I didn't need to hear that." Jacob said.

"Nessie, Jacob, I am sorry. I knew you to didn't want to hear that." Dad said.

In which Jacob and I looked at him dumbfounded. "Mind Reader, remember?" Dad said pointing to his head.

When Jacob and I had finished eating our dinner, Aunt Alice and I went to the nearest Michaels to get several packages for crimson red construction paper. The 71-mile trip to Victoria only took a half hour with Aunt Alice driving her supped up turbo Porches 911. As we arrived at Michael's it was rather late, which left us an hour to get all the supplies we needed. Aunt Alice went and got 100 packages of crimson read construction paper, a dozen gold ink gel pens, the stores supplies of perfume vials with the stoppers, and finally about 400 little silver cross shape charms to put on top. Finally, Alice and I went to pay for the items in all it cost around 1000 dollars plus tax. Alice and I then stop at Home Depot to get half a dozen dowels to make the wooden stakes. We got back home at a quarter to midnight. I was so tired that I took a quick shower. Put on my pajamas and was a sleep soon after.

When I woke up in the morning; Aunt Rosalie and Mom had about 200 Heart shapes cut out. Grandmother Esme, Aunt Alice, and Dad had almost three-quarters written out. I grab one of the invitations and saw that the lettering was perfectly written in some fancy script. The invitation read: **"You are Cordially invited to an All Hallows Eve Party. To be held at the Cullen's Residence on Saturday the 31st of October 2015 at 8 in the evening. RSVP through email CullenParty(at)vampdemon(dot)com "** (Author Note: don't try it I made up the email. second, the year is according the first edition year of August 2008)

"Alice, these invitations are wonderful. I love the email address. Does it work?" I rambled.

" Yes Nessie, your mom and Uncle Jasper went to J. Jenks last night and he set the address up to use for the party only." Alice replied. "I have an outfit all set for you to dress for school today in your dad's old room upstairs."

"Morning Renesmee" Mom said. "Here's your breakfast. Scramble eggs extra runny. I don't know why I even bother cooking your meals."

"Thanks mom. I really do appreciate the effort and thought behind it."

Just then my dad came in and announced that I was running late to get dressed for school. "Nessie, if you are not dressed and in the car in two minutes we'll be leaving without you." He threatened.

"Alright! I'm going." I said running up the stairs to my dad's old room. I kicked of my pants while I took off my top all at once. I got into the outfit that Aunt Alice laid out for me. A bright red baby doll t-shirt and black boot cut jeans that made me look taller than my 5 feet and a half-inch tall. I then put on favorite sneaker Nike Shox (the one's with the funny heals), Alice managed to get me a pair to match every outfit I had. Since to her displeasure I insisted on wearing sneakers like mom. And, with a minute to spear I was out of my room and in dad's Volvo.

Of course with Dad's Speed Racer driving we made it to school on time. I was impatient for lunch today. It was the only time I got to see Aunt Alice before our home economic class at the end of the day. When the bell finally rang, I was greeted at the door with a great big bear hug from Alice.

"Alice… Can't… Breath… Turning blue… Half-human… here… still… need… Ox…y…gen." I spoke as I gasped for air.

"Oops, sorry Nessie. I got carried away. I saw you wanted to talk to me about who we were going to invite." Alice said giggling at my need for air, having forgotten in her excitement that I was still half-human. "So, I know you'll want to invite the wolf pack because of the mutt. Is there anyone from school you would want to invite?"

"Alice, I would appreciate you calling Jacob by his actual name. I know your not doing it out of spite like Rosalie, but it still hurts. I'm not sure whom I want to invite from school. I was thinking Angelia and Ben's daughter Isabelle. Mom said she always liked Angelia the best." I said as we were walking down the path leading to the cafeteria.

"So, Nessie is Jacob a good kisser?" Alice asked. It was an awkward enough question, and it got even more awkward as l looked up and saw my dad leaning in the door way.


	4. Chapter 4 Preperations

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. But, I give my thanks to Stephenie Meyers. Sorry for the cut of chapter of this before; now here's the full chapter again I was just reread the live preview. I noticed that is was wrong. Please new readers leave me a review; tell me if you love it. like it or what not. Feel free to point out my sparks , so I can fix them. I promise I won't get offended. And I really do appreciate it. Read Detoxication by Peroxide and I wrote it together. Heros and twilight crossover. Our other story together is Adoption a Buffy/Twilight/Angel crossover. Finally check out KAFortier and her story; and leave her a review.**

* * *

Preparations

School was uneventful, with the exception of Aunt Alice's little stunt at lunch. I couldn't believe she did that knowing full well that Dad was in hearing distant so to speak. Now I knew why Jacob calls her an "evil little pixie" sometimes. By the time our class rolled around I was still mad at her; I walked past her entering the classroom not even acknowledging her. As usual, when school ended that day everyone was hanging around Dad's Volvo and Uncle Emmett's Jeep.

"Alice, will you ride home with Edward, Renesmee, and me." Mom said as she spotted us across the school parking lot.

"Oh, all right Bella" Alice replied as we neared the vehicles.

"Can't I just ride home with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper?" I moaned knowing full well what was coming.

"Sorry, Nessie." Dad said continuing with "I believe you and Alice need to talk without the help of Jasper."

I knew he was also implying something else. As expected the car ride home was not pleasant again. Poor Dad, since I was still not speaking to Aunt Alice: he was acting as mediator having heard my thoughts. It was funny because Dad sounded like C3PO, having to edit out some of the words he didn't enjoy saying. Of course, when we arrived home I was talking to Alice again. Mom and Jacob always said I had the quickest temper in the world. It never lasted very long especially when I wasn't influenced by Uncle Jasper. In my case, having inherited both my mom and dad's temper it seemed that with Uncle Jasper's help it had the opposite effect. It only made it worse.

"Well, I got everyone costumes ready." Alice said as we entered the main house. "I need to make the final fitting tonight before tomorrow since the party is this Saturday."

"Carlisle, I'm going to start with you first." Alice said dancing to her room.

"Oh God." Grandfather Carlisle sighed shaking his head having never wanted to be involved. I couldn't help laughing, which started Dad to laugh too: having heard my thoughts.

"What are you two laughing at?" Grandmother Esme managed to ask in a reprimanding tone.

"At Grandfather, he just cursed God's name in vain." I managed to spit it out before Dad for once.

"Ho-Ho-Ho" Uncle Emmett started to laugh sounding like Santa Clause. Then the rest of the family was laughing too.

"Edward, I think we better not let Miss Renesmee here hang out with Emmett and Jacob any longer. I do believe they are influencing Miss Renesmee bad sense of humor." Uncle Jasper said sounding like Rhett Butler from Gone with the Wind.

Dad in response to Jasper just groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dad knowing full well that would never happen. The reason I simply enjoyed hanging around Jacob and Uncle Emmett too much. I would just find a way to be with them know matter what obstacles Uncle Jasper and Dad set up to stop me. I was in the middle of wondering what the obstacles were, when I finally heard grandfather coming down the stairs.

Grandfather Carlisle was stunning; he looked remarkably like Keneau Reeves in Francis Ford Copulas' Dracula. Aunt Alice had colored and styled his hair to match Keneau to a T. Grandfather Carlisle was dressed a suit similarly cut to what Keneau wore as Jonathan Harker. However, Carlisle was of a deep midnight blue that could past for black; instead of the light gray suit that Keneau wore.

Mom broke the silence saying, "Carlisle, you look absolutely ravaging."

"So, help me God Alice" Grandfather Carlisle grumbled. I really couldn't stop myself from laughing; for the second time in a day grandfather swore gods name. "What's so hilarious this time?"

"Grandfather, Don't you realize that you said god's name in vain twice in one evening?" I questioned him.

"I did not! Did I?" Grandfather Carlisle responded by questioning me. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek replaying the evening the way I had seen it. "Oh!"

"Sorry Grandfather. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It doesn't help knowing that your dad was a minister. What would you think he would of done hearing you tonight?" My dad was starting to shake uncontrollably from suppressing his laughter.

"I'm not sure, Renesmee." Grandfather Carlisle replied.

"I do. He would do something along the lines of what I would do; if Jacob ever hurt Ness in anyway." Dad, finally, was able to speak a coherent sentence with a little help from Uncle Jasper.

"Edward, and what would that be?" Grandfather Carlisle asked annoyed.

"He would have made you wished you were never born." Dad replied. I had a feeling that he edited for Grandfather's sake. In other word's, I would not have existed because dad would have died in 1918.

"Yes, Edward that would be better than the alternative." Grandfather Carlisle simply stated.

"So, who's next Aunt Alice?" I asked so we wouldn't be up all night.

"I think it would be fun to do it in pairs." Alice replied, "C'mon Esme you're next."

"Alright. It's not like I have a choice anyways." Grandmother Esme mumbled the last part as she went upstairs to Alice's room.

Five minutes later, Grandmother Esme came down the stair in an elegant turn of the century gown. The gown was made of a shimmering royal blue taffeta. The bodice was form fitting, enhancing Esme hourglass figure. The final touch was the bustle that made the skirt look fuller. Aunt Alice had styled Grandmother Esme hair in an elegant and complicated braid. It reminded me, Princess Leia's hairdo at the end of The Empire Strikes Back.

"So, how do I look?" Grandmother Esme asked.

"Wow! Grandmother, you look amazing." I complemented her.

"Thank You, Renesmee." Grandmother Esme said.

Uncle Emmett just stood there gawking at her in stunned disbelief. Uncle Jasper was beside himself with everyone's amazement; at how much more beautiful Grandmother Esme looked than she usually did. Aunt Alice then started pushing Uncle Emmett up the stairs. Jacob and I started laughing, at the sight of seeing my aunt who's just a couple of inches shorter than me forcing my uncle who is almost as tall as Jacob upstairs.

"Mom, make Alice stop!" Uncle Emmett yelled like a five year old.

"Alice, Emmett is more than capable to walk up the stairs by himself." Grandmother Esme said nonchalantly.

"Oh, fine!" Alice said exasperatedly. "Well, go on Emmett. Or, I won't be so nice next time."

I'm sure Aunt Alice had been using her full vampire top speed all night. Because, minutes later again Uncle Emmett was coming down the stairs in an elegant tuxedo in pitch black. The jacket was double button with tails; the shirt was white with a high collar with ascot tie and white vest, the pants were tailored to fit Uncle Emmett perfectly and had a sharp crease down the front. The piece de resistance to the costume was the full-length cloak of Black Velvet and Crimson Red satin.

"I want to suck your blood, Nessie." Uncle Emmett said in between laughs.

"Will you grow up? Emmett" Dad asked while rolling his eyes in his very unique way of doing.

"Nah! But, since you brought up the topic Edward. I am still older than you technically, at the age we were transformed." Uncle Emmett retorted.

"Yeah, only by three years." Dad pointed out. "However, actually I am still

older."

"Well, You're not the oldest Edward. I am." Uncle Jasper finally intervened having eventually gotten irritated with Dad and Uncle Emmett's petty argument.

"Rosalie, you're turn." Dad said chuckling as Alice thought of what she would do to Aunt Rosalie if she didn't hurry up.

Minutes later Rosalie came down the stairs, in 1860's dress in an olive green and a rich teal. The bodice was a base of olive green with the paisley and varying design in the rich teal. The skirt was an olive green with a silk sheen and the hem had been trimmed with a two-inch ribbon of teal. The skirt was adorned with a tier teal bustle with an olive green ribbon trim. The sleeve was a leg of mutton design with the inside folds olive green and the outside with teal. The dress had various places of gold filigree throughout.

"Wow, you're speechless Emmett." Bella was the first to respond.

Edward sarcastically clapping responded, "That's the first time I've seen you speechless and thoughtless in fifty years. That's quite an accomplishment Alice!"

"Shut up…"Uncle Emmett turned to Rosalie and said, "You look stunning."

Uncle Jasper, Mom, and Dad were next. Jasper and Dad were dressed in colored topcoats with silver detail, knickers, cream-colored vest, and little shoes with heels in silver. The family crest fastened onto the buckle of their shoes. Alice put a weave in both their hair and curled it finishing off with a low ponytail with a ribbon matching their topcoats. Mom wore a deep emerald gown with off the shoulder triangular sleeve with a sweetheart neckline. She wore a three-tiered bustle and a black velvet choker with the family crest as a broach. Her hair was done up in a pile of curls with a side sweep. Dad walked over to one of the full-length widows and said upon seeing his reflection, "Alice, you made me look like Bella when I used to sneak in her window."

"Thanks, Edward!" Mom said sarcastically.

"Oh, c'mon. You know you like it." Aunt Alice responded.

Uncle Jasper looked side-ways at Dad and said, "I know how you feel."

"Yay! It's our turn Jacob." I said.

"Greeeaaaat." Jacob faked a smile, I responded by rolling my eyes like dad.


	5. Chapter 5 Here come the Humans

Here come the Humans

Renesmee's POV

I woke with a start the morning of Halloween. "Wake up sleepy head" Aunt Alice was yelling at me while bouncing up and down like crazy. "We have a lot to today before 8 tonight."

"Ugh!" I turned to look at my alarm clock. "It's six in the morning. Are you crazy?"

Alice proceeded to turn on my ceiling light, having done that started pulling back all my curtains. "Ugh! You're blinding me Aunt Alice." I continued to complain.

"Oh, get up!" Aunt Alice responded, then continue with "No, I'm not."

" Yes, you are. You're sparkling me." I then yelled down stairs to Uncle Jasper saying, "Uncle Jasper! Make her stop." Hoping that Uncle Jasper would use his gift of to calm Aunt Alice down some.

"Don't you dare! Jasper." Aunt Alice called down having seen what Uncle Jasper had in mind. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you get out of bed this instant. Or, I'm going to dump you out of your bed."

The next thing I knew I was on the floor, and was hearing everyone laughing. Uncle Emmett was the loudest finding the whole commotion to be totally hilarious. A second later, Dad was by my side checking me over making sure I wasn't hurt; asking me "Nessie, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Alice, honestly. Did you have to do that?" Dad turned on her.

"Oh, please Edward. Admit it you, you thought it was funny." Aunt Alice remarked. "I saw you laughing too."

Dad just growl and left the room in a blink of the eye literally.

"Alice, honestly couldn't you be less annoying?" I said. In which Aunt Alice just shook her head. I should have known better to ask that question.

"Well let's get going, shall we?" Aunt Alice asked. I nodded my head and headed down stairs. I could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.

As I entered the living room, I was amazed at what I saw. Aunt Alice managed to get the whole house decorated as she had described to me.

Finally, it was 7 pm the party was about to start in an hour. Aunt Alice started with Jacob had some fake fangs on and was wearing leather pants, a button down shirt, and a black leather topcoat. I was wearing black cardigan open underneath was a bright red camisole; with black leather pants and zipped up black high heeled boots. I wore silver cross charm necklace and a cladauggh ring.

After seeing Jacob's costume, my dad commented saying, " Those don't even look real. And even if they were, you wouldn't know how to use them."

In which Jacob replied with a fake valley girl accent, "What ever, Edward. Is not like you use yours."

By 7:30 Aunt Alice had finished with everyone and shooed us out of her room to get ready. The first of the guest arrived a few minutes after 8; Aunt Alice came running down the stairs in a blur. Only when she stopped to open the door were we able to see her in full costume. Aunt Alice really resembled Jasper. Alice was dressed in similar attire as Uncle Jasper and Dad except the color scheme. Her topcoat was a deep rose pink with gold filigree; the shirt was a cream color with frills, a vest of light emerald green, shoes to match of deep rose pink, and trimmed with ribbon of the same light emerald green; securing the family crest buckle in gold. Her hair was sleeked back in the way my Grandfather Carlisle usually wore is hair, at the base of the neck it was tied back into a pigtail secured with a gold silk ribbon.

"Wow!" I said lost for words. I couldn't take in the sight of my little pixie like aunt; who usually reminds us of Tinkerbelle resembling Peter Pan.

"Man Alice. You look like a dude." Uncle Emmett muttered. In which he earned a slap across the back of the head. So gracefully preformed by dear Aunt Rosalie.

Jacob having filled up from tasting the snacks, turned around starred at Aunt Alice, and finally commented sarcastically; "Who are you? And, What have you done to Alice Cullen?"

I finally busted out laughing; having heard everyone else, say what I was thinking. Eventually, Dad started laughing with me when he caught onto what I had just thought. Uncle Jasper feeling our mood, then Mom and the rest of the family soon followed us. The last to join in was Aunt Alice herself being the one who was critiqued. When we finally stopped laughing, Aunt Alice opened the front door to greet the first guests to arrive. Aunt Alice and I decided it would be nice to invite some of my mom's "old" friends from high school. I could hear the silent moan Aunt Alice let out at her disgust of the poorly home made and cheap store-bought costume. Mike and Jessica Newton came dressed it bed sheet togas with fake grape leaf crowns. They wore gold flip-flops that had gold ribbons tide on the side and laced around their calves. Eric Yorkie entered behind the Newtons as the third wheel. He was dressed like Mr. Smee wearing a red and white striped shirt, black shredded pants, and was wear a pair of black high heels he bought at the thrift store. Eric had sprayed his hair with grey Halloween hair spray.

As he walked by Aunt Rosalie asked "Where did you by those shoes? At the thrift store?"

Eric just answered, "As a matter of fact, yes I did."

Eric Yorkie continued to walk over to the buffet table, and started to hit on Jacob who was oblivious to him. Saying lines such as, " I wished my ass looked that good in leather pants."

Jacob turned and looked at him stunned, and paused said "Um. Cool Man."

"You don't get it do you? I think your really hot." Eric Yorkie continued.

"Don't I know it" Jacob said grimly from the corner of his mouth.

Eric went "Do you really?"

I finally went over and wrapped my arm around Jacob. I then turned to Eric saying, "Yes, he does. But I don't believe you're man enough to handle him."

Jacob turned back to me and kissed my forehead, whispered "Thank you."

"No problem. By the way Esme pulled out some hot gooey chocolate chip cookies from the oven. I know you're probably still hungry." Jacob ran at lighting speed into the kitchen.

"Big Appetite, uh?" Eric asked.

Right then Tyler arrived in a werewolf costume with fake fur pasted all over him sporadically with spirit gum. It stopped Jacob in his track to the kitchen. He started laughing hysterically, then continued to walk into the kitchen.

When he got into the kitchen, I heard Esme asking, "What's so funny Jacob?"

"Oh nothing, Esme. You really wouldn't want to know." Jacob replied.

"Oh. I'll just take your word for it." Esme said, continued "Here, do you want some cookies?"

"You know I do. You do have another batch on, right? Because these one it all mine."

At that Uncle Emmet entered the kitchen saying, "What if I wanted one!"

"You don't eat silly."

Emmett replied, "I don't care. It's the principle."

"Well, you're principle is pointless." Jacob responded as he popped another cookie into his mouth.

Uncle Emmett looked at him and shook his head. All of the sudden I heard my mom's friend Jessica scream. And turned around to take a look, in which I saw broken glass everywhere. In which Uncle Jasper was the first to notice, Mike Newton was covered in blood. Dad was standing right next to Mike, but didn't seem to care. Uncle Jasper walked over slowly to Mike bearing his teeth.

Mike turned around and said, "You're really into your character man."

In response Uncle Jasper just growled. And, Aunt Alice came running in yelling commandingly, "Everybody Out." From the corner, Mom was standing similarly to Uncle Jasper having not heard Aunt Alice. Mom was debating to herself what to do and nervously messing with her hair and plucking at the top of her sleeves. Everyone was running for the front door, jamming the doorway in the process.

Carlisle acting like the stewardess on the airplanes said in a clam manner "We have to clear the doorway. Single file please." He then continued to wave them through as an airline stewardess would, saying "Thank you for coming. However, the broken glass on the floor as created a safety hazard. I'm sorry that the party ended so early."

At this time Mike was still there pinned between Mom and Uncle Jasper, crying like a baby and looking scared as hell. I looked to Dad who was still not doing anything. At this point Grandfather yelled across the room, "Edward!"

In which Dad rolled his eyes and sighed "Fine. Jasper, Bella stop it. Mike just, get out."

"Edward!" came Grandfather Carlisle voice as he was closing the door.

"But, go see a doctor."


	6. Chapter 6 Successful Disaster

**Disclaimer**: **I like to give thanks to Stephenie Meyer for giving us the Twilight Saga and its characters.**

**I would also like to thank my BETA READER Peroxide for making sure that there are no mistakes and my grammer is correct.**

**Oh please review. Also I need a better title if you can think of one pm me. Thank you to all my readers.  
**

* * *

Success/Disaster

Finally, when everyone had gone home; with the exception of Mike Newton, Aunt Alice ran towards Dad yelling at him, "This is all your fault Edward. You could have stopped it."

Dad just starred at her, "How's this my fault? You're the one that can predict the future. You should have seen it coming and stopped it yourself."

"So, what? You should have already have read Jasper's thoughts and have known that Bella would have been suffering too. And, because of you the party was ruined."

"Sure, Alice. But, You still should have seen it." Dad repeated not really knowing what else to say.

"Whatever Edward. You know that everything becomes fuzzy to me whenever Jacob and Renesmee are around."

"Ugh!" Dad moaned. "I can't believe you just used that card. Secondly, how dare you; blame my daughter. Who happens to be your only niece by the way."

"Honestly, Edward!" Aunt Alice said as she stomped away from Dad.

It was at this moment I decided to go back inside. I was curious as to why first didn't Dad stopped Uncle Jasper before hand; second why and how mom stopped herself; thirdly how come I didn't feel the burn although I could almost taste Mr. Newton's blood on my tongue. However, my dad started to answer my questions before I even asked. "What now?" Dad asked frustrated until he saw me.

"Oh it's you. Sorry Renesmee. First of all, you know that I would not have let anything happened to Mike Newton in the end, right?"

"I know Daddy." I nodded then continued to say, "But what do you have against Mike Newton anyways?"

"Nothing really, it's just he still doesn't comprehend that your mom is still and always be irrevocably in love with me. Second, that she never even considered him as a boyfriend. Thirdly, forgive me for saying this. I do believe that if Jacob did not imprint on you; I would still have to run for my money. I am sorry that you had to witness that. I had hoped that your Uncle Jasper; would have better control of himself, with you around. And, you're right I could have stopped him. It was just to temping to not let it happen."

"More temping than Mom's blood was to you when she was human?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say that it was more temping, Renesmee. But I would say that it was a close second." Dad finished. "So you're wondering about your mom aren't you?"

"Yes, I can't believe she didn't attacked him. I could see she totally wanted to but she didn't. Why is that?"

"I honestly can't answer that. The only explanation is that your mom has never acted or thought as a normal person would when she was human and after she became a vampire. I think that is why I am fascinated with her."

"Okay, I can believe that of mom but that doesn't explain me."

"What do you mean by that Renesmee?" Dad asked.

"Oh, please. I know you know exactly what I mean, and what I am thinking Dad."

"Okay. The only reason I have for that is an answer you're not going to like sweetheart."

"What's that dad?"

"That you're half-human yourself."

"You're right, I don't like that and secondly that is the most lame excuse that I have ever heard coming from you. However, I love you anyways."

"Ditto"

"So, Michael let's take a look at that cut shall we?" I heard Grandfather Carlisle remarked, in his practiced professional doctor voice, coming from his study.

"Sure, okay." Mike stammered.

"Well, this looks like a rather clean cut. There's not that much glass in it. I am just going to give local anesthetic to numb the area. Then I'll clear away the glass and stitch the cut back together. Is that alright?"

"Sure, that's okay Dr. Cullen. So, what's up with Bella she hardly aged since I last saw her?"

"Very good genetics, she has some Native American in her."

"Really? That can't be the only explanation she still looks like she's 18 not 24."

"Yes, I know. However, it's true what is said about sun exposure. The damage done defiantly ages you ten years."

"Well, I can understand that."

"Okay, Mike it looks like I am finished here. Take two Tylenols in the morning, if your arm is still hurting. So, Michael do you have a ride home?"

"Uh, no, I came with Eric Yorkie and my wife Jessica."

"Edward, can you come here please"

"Yes, Sir." I heard Dad answer as he headed upstairs to my grandfather's study.

"Will you please take Mr. Newton home?"

"No, Sir."

"Edward, what? Did I hear you right?"

"Yes. I said No sir. I will not take him home."

"You will take him home. Edward."

"Do I have to?" I heard Dad whine uncharacteristically

"Yes."

"Fine!" Dad must have rolled his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose as he led Mike Newton out of the study. "Hurry up, Mike. I don't have all night?"

**Mike Newton's Point of View.**

I couldn't believe Edward was being so rude. He is usually standoffish, but never rude to people or guest. He left me in the dust, when he sprinted out the door heading to god knows where. I could only assumed it was to the Cullen's garage. Top to it off he had the nerve to say to me, "Hurry up, Mike I don't have all night?"

I tried following him, however I got lost along the way. "Umm" I turned at look around seeing Bella, I said "Night, Bella. It was nice seeing you again."

"Sure, sure." I laughed she must have gotten that from that kid Jacob.

"Which way did Edward go?"

"He went to the garage. It is that hall past the piano" Bella spoke pointing the hall that was perpendicular from the stairs.

"Thanks." I paused, "Edward!"

"Here. This way." I followed his voice as he shouted.

l had hardly gotten in the car when Edward peeled out of the driveway doing a J-turn. The silence in the car was unnerving. What made it so unnerving was that Edward seemed to know exactly where I lived. I decided to ask him, "So Edward."

"Y…yes"

"How do you know where I live, and the way to my house?"

"It's on your medical records." He turned back around, reached over to turn the volume up on the stereo. As he did so, he finished saying, "now…stop…talking."

"But, I thought…" I mumbled.

Edward cut me off glaring at me, and then said, "What part of now stop talking. Do you not understand?"

How could he hear me over the blearing stereo? I thought. Once again there was blinding silence in the atmosphere. Suddenly, I noticed that we had stopped in front of my house. Next, thing I noticed was the passenger door sung open and I was pushed to the sidewalk. As I got up, I heard the squeal of the tires as Edward peeled out and spun the car around heading back to the Cullen's mansion.

**Renesmee's POV**

I really enjoyed the party. However, I couldn't stop wondering why my dad acted the way he did. I know I asked him, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to it.

It was past midnight when I heard him coming up the stairs. I decided to be him to the punch, and waited for him at the top of the stairs. What's the point in denying something, when you have a mind reader for a father? I noticed my dad had that same scowl on his face, which I seen earlier this evening. "Dad," I whispered, "Can we talk?"

He looked up and smiled, replying; "Not tonight, it's late and you have school tomorrow."

"No, I don't. Tomorrow is Sunday, did you forget?"

"Don't sass me, young lady. Like I said it's late and you should have been asleep already."

"Sure, night dad."

"Good-night Renesmee." Dad said, as I closed my door. When I was almost sound asleep I heard my dad, greeting mom with a good evening.

**Edward's POV**

"Ewe, I can not stand that Mike Newton." I growled, as I turned around a saw Bella frowning. "What is it my love?"

"Edward…I…you…ugh." This was the first time I have seen my wife so angry that she couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"I'm sorry love. I know that Mike is a close friend of yours. However, I have always seen him as a creepy moron. I know I was right there. I could have stop, and should have stop Jasper. It just I just couldn't believe how dumb he actually is."

"What do you mean about that, Edward?"

"I…Well…I guess it what I used think about you of not having any self-preservation. I found someone who lacks it more than you ever did as a human."

"Humph…that is not funny, Edward. I know Mike can be a little bit annoying, but it's not like he did what he did on purpose."

"Sure, Bella. I love you. Now can we change the subject?"

"Yes" Then I turned on to Bella and gave her my lopsided grin that she loves more than me. I was about to go further, when I heard Alice thought and froze.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked seeing that dumbfounded look that I get when I am hearing others thoughts.

"Just wait a second, would you?" I asked my love.

"Oh okay."

It was just after Bella had said those words that Alice exclaimed how fun the party was and that we should throw another one at Thanksgiving. I shook my head.

**Alice POV**

I totally thought the party was fun and rather a success.

"Everyone downstairs now!"

In an instant everyone except for Renesmee was in the living room.

"I thought the party went rather well. Thanksgiving is coming up. What do you say we throw another one?"

Everyone started at me dumbfounded. They then turn to look at each other and in unison yelled "NO WAY!"


End file.
